Nail Polish
by Songstone
Summary: Watching the blond carry on, Itachi couldn't help but notice the little things about the man. How his blue eye would seem to gleam and how his lips moved with each word he spat his way...It was hypnotic.


**Nail Polish**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, this was a quick contest between myself and my best friend, KajiR, over on DA. It was to see who could write the fastest drabble using the prompt that my sister gave us. Nail Polish. And, well . . . she kicked my ass. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Go away. I don't want you to do this." Itachi said, trying to move away from the person stepping closer to his bed.

"Who else will do this for you? Un." Deidara asked as he approached the Uchiha's bed. He knelt down in front of the raven haired man and grabbed at his hands, keeping them prisoner with his own. "Kisame isn't around. He's on a mission, un. And you can't do this for yourself."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at the blond who was kneeling before him in front of his bed, but he said nothing. He eventually gave up and sighed aloud. "Fine. But don't make a mess." He warned.

"Tch." Deidara rolled his right eye, the left one hidden beneath a flow of blond hair, and smirked. "Last time was your fault for moving. Otherwise your sheets would have stayed clean, un." He said, reaching over to the bedside table and feeling around inside of the drawer.

"Hn. It was those hand mouths of yours. They bit me." Itachi told Deidara flatly as he watched what the other was doing. He shifted on the bed and sighed, tapping one foot impatiently. "You take too long."

"Shut up, un." Deidara told him in an irritated tone. He glared up at the Uchiha quickly before he apparently found what he was looking for in the drawer. "Any more back talk from you and I'll bite you myself. Un." He said, yanking Itachi's left hand down in front of his face."Now don't move."

Itachi rolled his eyes at Deidara, but didn't argue. He sat completely still and let the blond do as he pleased with his hand, though one of his eyes would twitch occasionally when he saw that Deidara had messed up.

"Don't give me that look, un." Deidara told him, not having to look up at Itachi to know that he was giving him a glare. He moved Itachi's hand again and grumbled something to himself.

Itachi sighed though his nose and moved his free hand up to his forehead to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Don't take too long." He ordered, not having the patience to deal with Deidara's procrastinating.

The blond stayed quiet. Either he'd not heard Itachi's request, or he'd chosen to ignore it. Whatever the reason was, he continued to maneuver Itachi's hand around to a position better suited for him.

"Deidara..." Itachi said. When the blond didn't answer, he called again. "Deidara. Hey." He growled. He hated being ignored. "Deidara." He hissed and yanked his hand away from his comrade.

"Hey!" The bomber protested, swearing under his breath. "You made me spill it, un!"

"You're hand mouth was nibbling at my thumb." Itachi told him. "It was annoying."

"Well look at the mess you made! Un! See? This is _your_ fault, you brat!" Deidara carried on for a while, gesturing wildly down at the sticky mess in the front of his pants.

Watching the blond carry on, Itachi couldn't help but notice the little things about the man. The way that the vein on his forehead would bulge out when he was enraged; how his blue eye would seem to gleam and how his lips moved with each word he spat his way.

It was hypnotic.

"Deidara."

"God, you ruined my pants, un."

"Deidara?"

"Look at the stain it left! Gross, un. It stinks too. Un..."

"Deidara."

Itachi surprised the other man by moving from his position on the bed down to the floor. He moved closer to the blond, his knee positioned between both of Deidara's legs as his hands moved out, seeking to grab onto the other's.

"I-Itachi? Un?" Deidara asked, blinking at the other male. He tried to move away from the Uchiha, but the raven haired male kept him in place.

"Be quiet for once in your life." Itachi spat coldly. He saw Deidara wince at the harsh tone he'd used and took that opening in the bombers demeanor to act on his instincts.

Deidara froze in place when he felt Itachi's lips on his own. He tried to gasp out the other's name, but soon found that the words had died in his throat and that he was kissing the other back.

Itachi pushed the other back onto the floor and crawled ontop of him. His hips pushed against Deidara's and he hissed from the pleasure that shot through him, completely ignoring the purple stain on the other's pants from where _he_ had spilled the nail polish.

**Songstone: Woot! This is my first time writing this pairing, but...meh. I thought it came out pretty good for an unplanned, super quick drabble contest that I lost. XD Hope you all enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
